Thinking
by Li Rai
Summary: The thoughts going through Goten and Trunks' heads as they do the fusion dance for real. (COMPLETE)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Title: Thinking  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Whatever boys' thoughts, Goten or Trunks, will be marked. This part of the story only goes through the first mistake.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Good, you got it. Your forms almost perfect," Piccolo complimented the two- demi sayians. "All right, its time to see if you two can actually do it. Boys, align your energies. This is it."  
"Right!" Trunks and Goten acknowledged at the same time.  
The three some as well as everyone else went out into the open. "Remember, breath in the same rhythm and when you see each other don't think of yourselves as separate or different. You're just seeing another part of yourself," Piccolo said as a last minute lecture. "Ok, ready?"  
"Yes!" the boys shouted. Then, they began to even out their power being sure not to go super sayian.  
"Yes, that's perfect, your levels are exactly the same," the Namekian told them. "Okay, whenever you're ready."  
Trunks and Goten nodded to each other and got into place.  
"FU..." ~* Goten's thoughts *~  
  
I wonder how dad's doing...  
  
~* Trunks' thoughts *~  
  
This is sooo embarrassing.  
  
~*  
"...SION..." ~* Goten's thoughts *~  
  
I wonder if he's watching me...  
  
~* Trunks' thoughts *~  
  
Dads probably laughing at me.  
  
~*  
"...HA!"  
  
~* Goten's thoughts *~  
  
I'm hungry.  
  
~* Trunks' thoughts *~  
  
We better look really cool.  
  
~*  
A flash of light occurs. When it fades, fat Gotenks is born. Piccolo mentions how Trunks had his fingers extended at the beginning and that they would have to wait a half an hour before attempting the fusion again.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay, I know it sucks. This is my first story all right. I might add the other two fusions, old and correct, as chapters to this. Please review. I will take all opinions into account. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Title: Thinking (chapter 2)  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. As you can see, I've decided to do another one of Goten and Trunks' fusions. Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Gotenks separates into Goten and Trunks. Piccolo practically demands that they try it again right away. The boys weren't to pleased, but they abide anyway. They went into the correct position.  
"FU..." ~* Goten's thoughts *~  
  
I'm even more hungry than before.  
  
~* Trunks' thoughts *~  
  
We better not screw up again.  
  
~*  
"...SION..." ~* Goten's thoughts *~  
  
Can't we stop for lunch?  
  
~* Trunks' thoughts *~  
  
Goten better not trip or something.  
  
~*  
"... HA!"  
  
~* Goten's thoughts *~  
  
Guess it's too late to have lunch now.  
  
~* Trunks' thoughts *~  
  
Don't mess up.  
  
~*  
With a flash of light, old Gotenks is born. Piccolo once again pointed out the flaw. The boy's fingers missed. This error forced everyone to wait another 30 minutes in hope that the old fighter would croak.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: What'd you think? I really want to know so drop me a review. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Title: Thinking (chapter 3)  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thanks for the review. This is the last part of the story. Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The fusion mistakes were frustrating everyone. They thought that the boys were ready but apparently not. Piccolo positioned the demi-saiyans after giving them a quick lecture about how they should think and breath in the same manner. They nodded and got ready.  
"FU..." ~* Goten's thoughts *~  
  
No old fart!  
  
~* Trunks' thoughts *~  
  
No old fart!  
  
~*  
"...SION..." ~* Goten's thoughts *~  
  
No fat man!  
  
~* Trunks' thoughts *~  
  
No fat man!  
  
~*  
"...HA!" ~* Goten's thoughts *~  
  
Get it right!  
  
~* Trunks' thoughts *~  
  
Get it right!  
  
~*  
Light flashed all around. "Yes, you're doing it," Piccolo's voice rang out. "Stay with it." As the light diminished, a new Gotenks had been born. Only this one contained the cocky attitude Vegeta was known for and decided to fight Buu all on his own without being a super saiyan. We know what happens because of that...  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: There you go. That's the end. I hope you enjoyed reading it and once again thanks to all those who reviewed. I am putting together another story about Goku and Vegeta getting stuck on an island together that should be ready to post shortly. Thanks. 


End file.
